The Calm Lake And The Raging Sea
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Haru is like a calm lake, and Rin is like the raging sea; it takes effort to mold together, to let them grow stronger by each other's sides. *Deanon/fill to the Iwatobi Swim Club Kink Meme.*


Anger boils to the surface much like the sea under the strike of harsh winds, and Haru is caught under the sheer force of the angry red eyes before him; they spark like evil, crimson gems, but Haru is not afraid of them.

Jealousy swarms the sea that Rin becomes, leaving behind an agitated man that can't stop moving with such rapid fire agitation that Haru wonders if he'll ever calm, if he'll ever let that raging sea collapse upon itself and calm down.

Haru doesn't say a word, not as Rin lashes out, anger dancing over his muscular arms and becoming a harsh statement to how much effort that he'd put into that race, how hard he'd pushed himself, leaving his sea ruffled and brushing harshly.

He doesn't reach out to soothe, not right now, just listens, let's that bubble burst before he manages to speak softly, "It's not about the race." It never is, and Haru doesn't doubt that much; Rin loves the thrill of a race, loves pushing himself to win, to prove his own confidence over, but Haru understands that there's more to Rin than this desire to prove himself, to reach where his father could no longer go to.

Haru lets Rin's sea push and shove, let's it settle down slightly, and yet it doesn't come right away, not now when Rin's feathers are ruffled, when his waves slam and clamor against the stones that are brave enough to brace themselves near the sea, knowing that at any moment, it's anger could be fueled.

"What do you know about this?" Rin shouts, and the image of the ocean falling down upon him, harshly seizing anything nearby into its grasp, comes to Haru's mind.

"I'm a swimmer too." They aren't quite the words that Haru wants to say or quite all that he means, but they tumble out regardless, strangely calm under the midst of Rin's anger, a lake in the middle of a half explored forest.

"You don't think of it like I do. You view it as some sort of lover with your strange fascination, and I know that you certainly can't understand how it feels to take pride in every victory, every chance of bettering yourself!" Rin's anger sparks and yet Haru doesn't break under it.

"I race too." He races almost as much as Rin does now, spending hours practicing, most of the time with Rin nearby, and it's fallen into the ease of living together, and the not quite as easy part of falling in love and figuring everything out from there.

"I know you do, but it's not the same." Rin bites back, still letting anger control the waves of his emotion, and Haru wishes that he could just tamp that anger down, let it vanish under the next crash of Rin's steady waves.

Haruka doesn't bother explaining the water to him, knows that right now, Rin's lost in a place that Haru can't quite reach in to pull him out, but he trusts that Rin will right himself soon enough.

Rin's hands shake with the anger that melts to agitation in his fingertips, and Haru just lets those waves take control; sometimes the best way to handle Rin is to wait things out and when he's much calmer talk reason to him.

The waves that leave their trembling within Rin's fingers fade to tiny remnants of what they were, and Haru watches closely as the anger seeps completely out of Rin's fingers and leaves him still once more, "Rin."

"What?" His voice both snaps at Haru like the sea is clamoring to attention yet again and yet is lost without the pull of the moon, without the strength of high tide, and Haru knows that it's more of a tendril, a pool of his anger that remains steady even now and not the full storm of his earlier temper.

"It will be okay." It's not much, but Haru knows the art of saying little and somehow breaking through the wake of Rin's anger; it's something he's had to do many times before.

"Are you sure?" There's something fragile about Rin when his anger dissipates and sometimes it becomes a waterfall of sadness to express the pent up energy's last flow out of him; today it isn't quite as harsh. His sea nearly becomes as smooth as Haru's lake is.

"Yeah." Haru reaches out to take Rin's hand into his own and pull it close, like it's his last ditch attempt to draw Rin back in as his anger blows away.  
Haruka leans up to press a gentle kiss to Rin's lip, drawing the last vestiges of harsh, crashing waves into the calm of the river that Haru willingly makes in this moment; oceans near their rivers, often gentle, always steady, and seeping into all that they are.

Haru has never minded being the calm lake undisturbed by Rin, and he's never minded being the river connecting over to Rin, becoming steady and perfect together.

Rin presses back; his waves becoming a steady crash against Haru, not violent, not angry, just full of a kind of energy that Haru's never felt perfectly in control of. A lake can't be the master of the sea in the same way that the sea can't yank the lake into its depths.

They are separate bodies of water and yet they can become a lot stronger together if they ever figured out how to split things evenly up between them. Living with Rin is a lot like that, Haru and Rin have to learn to read each other even more than before, have to deal with the times when the ocean can't rest at peace with the lake.

Haru has known Rin practically his whole life, and yet with all of their differences, sometimes it takes longer to catch on to each other, and other times, the years have made them aware and sort of alert to the way that the other one lives his life.

He can't help the way his belly rushes within the wake of Rin's kiss, can't help that with every passing second, he falls more and more in love with the kiss, but he knows that the kiss has to be soothing to the raging sea that is his boyfriend.


End file.
